1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to extraction cleaners and more particularly to a portable, handheld extraction cleaner which applies cleaning fluid to a surface and then extracts the applied fluid therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable, handheld extraction cleaners having a cleaning solution supply tank and a recovery tank are known. These extraction cleaners typically have a vacuum motor that powers an impeller to create low pressure on one side of the impeller and higher pressure on the other side thereof. The recovery tank is typically positioned between the low pressure side of the impeller and a fluid collection nozzle to remove fluid from a surface and deposit it in the recovery tank. It is also known to provide a separate cleaning fluid pump for directing cleaning fluid from the supply tank to the surface.
One handheld extraction cleaning device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,738 issued to Monson et al. on Dec. 6, 1988. In this arrangement, a handheld extraction cleaner has a handle section removably joined to a lower discharge section. A collection chamber receives fluid from a surface through a nozzle opening that communicates with the intake side of a vacuum motor. The collection tank houses a hollow plenum chamber and a centrifugal separator attached to a vacuum blower. A cleaning fluid tank is pressurized by exhaust air from the outlet side of the rotating vacuum blower to force cleaning fluid under pressure from the cleaning fluid tank to a supply nozzle when a solution supply trigger is depressed to thereby apply cleaning fluid to a surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,740 issued to McCray on Nov. 29, 1994 discloses a handheld extraction cleaner that includes a housing, a handle, a body portion, and a nozzle with a suction opening. A collection tank is removably supported on the housing and is fluidly connected through a separator to a vacuum pump. The vacuum pump has an exhaust port and is powered by an electric pump motor. A solution tank is removably connected to the housing and is pressurized by a pressure pump that is also connected to the pump motor. A separate drive motor is coupled to a rotatable brush for scrubbing a surface to be cleaned.